


Drew father of the year

by xXx_bloodyrose_xXx



Category: Unit AU
Genre: Aimee is pregnant, F/M, Fluff, Whoop Whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx/pseuds/xXx_bloodyrose_xXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimee has a big surprise for Drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drew father of the year

When Drew trudges downstairs into the kitchen, he only barely registers Aimee sitting at the table and poring over complicated-looking diagrams.

“Hey,” Aimee says in greeting.

“Mfrrgle,” says Drew. It’s the best response he can come up with in his current state (he’s never really been a morning person), but there are more important things to tackle at the moment as he heads straight for the coffee jar.

He swears when he finds it empty, figuring Anna must have been the one to drink the last of it before setting off for her job, and he’s forced to make do with green tea instead, now in a foul mood indeed over being denied his daily caffeine fix.

It leaves him feeling irritable and grumpy as he sits down next to Aimee, and he’s not exactly up for conversation when she turns to him to speak.

“That glitch I mentioned to you last night when I was working on your bike,” she begins, only continuing when Drew gives her a grunt to show that he’s listening, “I should have it fixed later on this afternoon.”

“Mm,” says Drew.

“But before that, I have a repair job to handle first. I doubt it’ll take too long.”

“Ah.”

“By the way, I’m pregnant.”

Drew chokes on his tea, fixing Aimee with a watery-eyed stare. “You’re what?” he sputters.

“Pregnant,” Aimee repeats, matter of fact. Drew’s mouth opens and closes, but no words come out of it. “Before you ask, yes, it’s yours. Not that it could possibly be anyone else’s, but I thought I’d make it clear just in case you were wondering.” She gets up, giving him a brief pat on the shoulder. “Well then, I’ll see you later.”

And so, she leaves Drew on the couch, still in a state of shock and very much in need of something a lot stronger than caffeine.

~~

Anna is the one who finds him three hours later, his eyes vacant and his expression dazed.

“Isn’t it a bit too early for that?” he says, gesturing towards the bottle by Drew’s side.

“Aimee  is pregnant,” Drew  blurts out.

Anna seems to take the news surprisingly well. “Um, congrats?” It’s an appropriate enough response, but one that makes Drew’s head start spinning even more than the alcohol. “Boy or girl?”

“How the hell should I know?”

Anna raises her eyebrows. “Whatever the case, I hope Aimee’s smart genes are stronger than your dumb ones. I’d hate for the poor sprog to inherit too much from your side of the family.” Then she blinks. “I guess this means you guys will be getting married if there’s a kid on the way?”

Drew doesn’t answer. He hasn’t even thought that far, nor has he come to terms with the fact that he’s going to be a father. It’s all too much for him to take in at once.

Anna frowns at Drew’s silence, her voice suddenly stern. “You’re not planning on doing a runner, are you?”

The question breaks Drew out of his stupor, making him glare. “Don’t be a moron,” he snaps. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Satisfied, Anna nods. “Just making sure. I mean you can leave if you want. You can run away and leave poor little Aimee alone with me. I'm sure she'll be lonely at night and need someone to hold her, if you catch my drift!

It annoys Drew that Anna actually entertains the idea that he might not be man enough to take responsibility for his actions, that he won’t stand by Aimee when she needs him most. The anger does a good job clearing away the fog in his brain. It also makes him grimace at the bottle he’s been drinking from, so he throws it into a nearby trashcan.

“Cheer up,” Anna grins. “You can’t sit around moping forever just because your life’s about to change beyond recognition.”

“I know that!” Drew snarls.

“Ooh, daddy got mad,” teases Anna. She soon stops laughing when Drew punches her, but the words stay behind long after Anna goes back to work. It brings Drew to the realisation that he’s probably going to be called this someday, either by his son or his daughter, whichever one his and Aimee’s offspring turns out to be.

He wonders how Aimee feels, what her reaction was when she found out.

Drew sighs. It’s time for them to talk.

~~

Aimee is already at the garage when Drew returns, fixing whatever happens to be wrong with his motorcycle  (there’s no point in Aimee trying to explain the technical stuff to him, he won’t get it anyway).

His gaze strays in the direction of her stomach. It looks as flat as it’s ever been. Drew can’t quite believe there’s something (some*one*) growing inside there, a miniature human being that’s going to end up being some sort of unholy cross between himself and Aimee.

 

“Oh, you’re back,” says Aimee, noticing him at last. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

Drew moves closer, giving into curiosity and placing his palm against her belly. “Shouldn’t it be kicking or something?”

Aimee gives him a wry smile. “I’m guessing it’ll be another few months yet. Babies need time to develop. They’re not like instant noodles.”

Drew pulls back Aimee’s tank top to expose the bare skin underneath. There’s no sign of any bump. “You’re really pregnant?” he asks.

“Yes, Drew,” she says. “I really am pregnant.”

“How do you know?”

“I could tell you, but then your eyes would glaze over the way they tend to do whenever I try to talk you through how a motorcycle  actually works. Just nod and pretend you understand.”

In other words, it’s a woman thing. Drew does as he’s told and nods his head. If it makes Aimee happy then what the hell.

“Cabell’s going to kill me,” he says.

“Probably,” Aimee agrees.

They’re going to have to tell him at some point, if only to get the obligatory parenting lessons, but Drew is happy to delay his inevitable doom for at least a little while longer.

Aimee places a hand over Drew’s. “You won’t leave, will you?” Drew isn’t used to seeing her so vulnerable. It doesn’t feel right. “Not that I couldn’t manage without you, but still.”

“Idiot,” he grunts, trying to reassure Aimee by threading their fingers together. “Whether you need me or not, I’m staying.”

“Even if you’re useless for the most part?”

“Yes,” he promises,“Even if I’m useless.”

“Good.” Aimee squeezes his fingers. “I’m glad.”

And that, apparently, is all there is to it.

 

End.


End file.
